


#11 Here Comes The Bride

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M&K go to Washington DC (and break the hotel bed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#11 Here Comes The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#11 Here Comes the Bride, part I

 

Nov. 3rd, 2009 at 10:31 AM

 

There they are again.  
Elizabeth Jefferson couldn't help noticing the couple as they wove their way through the room filled with curious diners.  
Forks suspended in mid-air, ladies took in the long legs and broad shoulders of the man, while their male companions gazed admiringly at the lovely redhead on his arm.  
"Sorry I'm late, my dear."  
"Hello, Father." Elizabeth turned a cheek to meet the kiss of Rupert Jefferson as the man took a seat beside her.

"The usual, sir?" asked the waiter who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, thank you, Curtis."

"What seems to have captured your attention, Liza?" Jefferson asked fondly. He loved calling his grown daughter by her pet name when they were alone.

Elizabeth gave her father a feigned look of anger, and then nodded in the direction of the couple she found so intriguing.  
"Jon and I saw them at the concert last night," she answered. Then she added, "they certainly aren't from Washington."

"May I remind you that you're getting married in two short days? You and Jon can't be acting like school children, giggling and gossiping about how people appear.."

"Oh, no, Father. I didn't mean it like that."  
Elizabeth looked over at the two figures who had captured her imagination.  
"I think there's something wonderful about them."

Curtis returned with another waiter who placed a plate in front of Jefferson while Curtis poured a small amount of wine into a glass and stepped back.  
Jefferson took a sip and nodded. The waiter silently poured a glass for Elizabeth and then asked, "Would the young lady care for something else?" He knew that she would not be ordering an entree but would eat half of her appetizer and then enjoy desert and coffee with her father.

"No, thank you, Curtis. This is fine for now."

The young woman looked at her father and said, "Well?"

"I met him at the War Department. Remember I told you and Jon about all those US Marshals and their families from the frontier?"

"This one is from Dodge City, Kansas.  
His name is Matt Dillon. Good man.  
His lovely companion is Kathleen Russell. I did learn she hailed from New Orleans, but has been in Dodge almost as long as Dillon."

"How fascinating. Is it Miss Russell?"  
Elizabeth couldn't hide her delight in knowing her father had met the pair and could give her details about them.

"Yes, it is. I believe he called her Kitty."

"The Kansas governor seemed to know her, as well. Apparently she is a successful businesswoman. She.." Jefferson paused to allow dramatic effect, then leaned to his daughter's ear and added, "owns a brothel called the Long Branch Saloon."

"Father!"  
"Hello, Darling. Good afternoon, Sir. What is it you find so shocking, Elizabeth?"

Father and daughter looked up at the dapper young Jon Van Sky as he joined their table.

"Oh, father was just telling me about that couple we saw last night. Remember, Jon?"

Before receiving an answer, she continued. "You were absolutely right about them being from out West."  
Then, changing the subject she added, "Where have you been?"

"I apologize for my tardiness, but I was making inquiries about the trains to Boston. I thought you might like to make a honeymoon stopover in New York. Having left the details to the last moment, we really must finalize our plans, Elizabeth."

"Jon is right, my dear," Jefferson said. "So, it's to be a New England honeymoon, eh?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No."

The two men looked at the wide-eyed girl who smiled back at them and said, "We're going out West."

"Now, Elizabeth, don't be silly, the groom-to-be laughed. Of course not."  
Then turning to the father of the bride, "We're doing no such thing."

The two men continued to talk about the absurdities of such a plan while Elizabeth smiled to herself, knowing she would get the trip she wanted.

She looked over at Matt Dillon and his lady and thought I hope Jon and I look at each other that way someday.

Always aware that they were the focus of unwanted attention, Kitty had stopped the phony formalities she had adopted when they first arrived, and returned to the intimate playfulness that was special to her relationship with the handsome and shy lawman sitting beside her.

She did this to make Matt feel more comfortable, but also to show the crowd of Easterners that she didn't have to play by their rules.

Kitty realized Matt was the only man in the room with table linen tucked into his shirt.  
After reaching onto his plate for something, she wiped her hand on the cloth tucked tightly under Matt's chin.

It was obvious that Matt was familiar with having Kitty take something from his plate. He fed her another bite with his fork, shocking patrons at the next table.

Elizabeth noticed that Kitty left her hand on Matt's chest for a brief moment. What a wonderful gesture, she thought.

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" her frustrated fiancee asked.

Ignoring him, Elizabeth turned to Jefferson and said, "Please introduce us, Father."

 

###

"Tell me again why we're going to this thing," Matt groused in the general direction of Kitty's rear end.

He was propped up against pillows and headboard, watching her as she lay on her stomach, her head by the foot board, working on his feet.

Kitty was concentrating on the task of clipping his toenails with a small contraption she found at the dispensing chemist and apothecary shop connected to the lobby of the hotel.  
She put it down and picked up the small scissors that made up the set.

"Ow!"

"Stop fidgeting, or I'll clip off a toe," Kitty warned as if scolding a young boy.

"You're ignoring me," Matt pouted.

"How can you say that? You have my full attention."

"You mean my feet do."

Kitty broke up laughing. "Almost done, Cowboy."

She finally threw the clipper and scissors toward the dressing table. The clipper hit its mark, but the scissors missed and landed on the carpet.

"My turn," Matt said as he began messaging her feet. Kitty rubbed his at the same time.

He kissed and rubbed his stubbly cheek on the back of her foot causing the redhead to giggle uncontrollably as she wiggled over his legs.

"Stop! That tickles!" she squealed, which made him tickle her more.

Suddenly Kitty's other leg involuntarily jerked out, the heel of her foot catching Matt square in the nose, sending his head crashing back against the headboard.

Matt dropped Kitty's feet as his hands went to his face, and he rolled over on his side.

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry!  
Did I hurt you?"

The big man smiled menacingly as he grabbed her ankles and started to pull her toward him, arm over arm, causing her nightgown to ride up over her body.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," he teased as he roughly nuzzled her stomach and sides.  
Matt knew where all of Kitty's most ticklish spots were, and he went in for the kill, sending her into gales of laughter.

Legs kicking, arms trying to free themselves from the tangled gown, Kitty was helpless with laughter.  
They wrestled on the edge of the bed, unmindful of the shouts of "Stop!" and the continuous laughter.

Matt knew in a brief second he was losing his balance and was expecting to land on the floor.  
He was not expecting the frame of the bed to break in two.

The big man hit the floor with a loud thud that shook the room. Kitty fell on top of him. The pillows came next as the headboard fell over into the sunken mattress.

"Oh, Hell," they both said, exhausted.

A loud knocking at the door was followed by, "This is the manager."

"Mister Dillon, I must insist you open this door right now!"

"Just a minute. Hold on!  
I'll be right there."

"Kitty, where are my pants?" Matt whispered frantically.

More knocking.

"I'm coming!"

Matt grabbed the cover from the destroyed bed and wrapped it around himself while Kitty remained on the floor desperately trying to pull down her gown while searching for the matching robe.

Knocking.  
"Must I use the pass key?"

"Just give me a second, will ya!" Matt yelled as he dashed to the door.

Kitty was pulling on her robe when she heard him cry out in pain.

She looked over at the sight of US Marshal Matt Dillon hopping up and down, holding his hands over a bloody foot, as the door opened wide.

 

###

"Matt? I thought that was you," Rupert Jefferson said as he stepped out of the carriage.

Noticing the luggage neatly stacked next to the big man, Jefferson said "Not leaving us so soon are you?  
We're expecting you this evening, and Liza would be so disappointed if you and Miss Russell cancel."

Jefferson noticed a slight black eye as Matt looked down uncomfortably.

"Oh, we're just moving to another hotel, Mr. Jefferson," Matt said, wondering who the devil Liza was, and wondering where the devil Kitty was.

"Please call me RJ.  
Here's Miss Russell, now."

Jefferson removed his hat as Kitty approached from the hotel.

"The boy went to two hotels with no luck, Matt. We'll find something. They can't all be full."

She suddenly realized Matt was not alone and smiled at Jefferson. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Russell. I understand you're looking for new accommodations. May I extend an invitation to stay at my home?"

Kitty and Matt both spoke at once.  
"Oh, we couldn't possibly.."

"That's real nice of you, Jefferson, but.."

"I insist. My daughter will be thrilled! It's just like another wedding gift for her, their new friend enthused. You can't possibly refuse."

Matt and Kitty looked at each other with puzzled expressions, and before they could summon another reply, Jefferson was directing a man to load their bags onto his carriage.

 

###

Kitty pulled the curtain back and looked out upon the charming Georgetown street two stories below.

"It's a good thing RJ showed up when he did. We were coming here tonight anyway, and we can go to the train station with Elizabeth and Jon the day after tomorrow."

"I guess," Matt said gloomily as he put his finger through the loop in the pocket door and slid it open and closed a few times.

"Connecting rooms. Very discreet," Kitty grinned.

Matt limped over to the window and stood behind Kitty. He slipped his arms around her as he leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder.

"What's so interesting out there?"

"Lots of wedding preparations and activity," she explained.  
"Imagine having two houses and connecting them together like that.  
I bet they just use the one next door for entertainment and celebrations."

"It's called a double-width," Matt explained.  
"Cities like Baltimore and Philadelphia have 'em, too."

"You should have been an architect, Cowboy." Kitty turned around, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss over his black eye.

"I guess we have to dress for dinner."

"We'll be home by next week," she said, reading his mind.

 

###

"I bet they all knew," Matt said as he held up the plaque on which his his name was engraved.

"Knew what?" Kitty asked as she started to brush her hair.

Matt put the award down and squeezed behind Kitty on the small settee. He took the brush from her hand and began to move it through her hair.

Kitty loved this gentleness in her strong lawman and how tender he could be with her. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly as he brushed her long, shiny tresses.

"About the hotel, Kitty. When I got up to get that dumb award and had to walk up to the podium, I just knew they were all having a laugh over it."

Kitty smiled and leaned against him.  
"It's not a dumb award.  
No one laughed. They applauded.  
Anyway, who cares what they think.  
We'll have a big laugh about it ourselves one day."

"Let's turn in," Matt said softly as he ran his lips over her shoulders and slipped his hands through her silk dressing gown to fondle her breasts.

"Careful, Cowboy."

"Can't I even kiss your tummy, ma'am?"

"Okay, but no tickling tonight or it's separate beds!"

 

TBC


End file.
